Memorandum Of Stories
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: This is a place where I put the stories for the winners of 39CluesFanstar and I's contest are.
1. A:M:Y:

**A: Affectionate.**

Ian came home drearily from work that day. He walked slowly with his head held low as if he had no self-confidence. He opened the door to see Amy cooking over the stove having a small conversation with Jonah and Sinead about politics. As soon as Ian opened the door, Amy came over from her place in the kitchen to hug Ian and ask what the problem was. He sat down at the dining table next to Jonah and started droning on about his rude co-workers. He talked about how they invaded his privacy and wouldn't stop gossiping about each other. Sinead told him that it just happens sometimes. Amy could see through his facade, he wouldn't normally be this upset about his co-workers doing some petty things. After dinner was served, and Jonah and Sinead left, Amy and Ian head upstairs to their bedroom. While Ian was putting on his pajamas, Amy sat on their king-sized bed and asked him what happened today. He told her the same boring excuse he gave Jonah and Sinead, but she decided to dig deeper and demanded the truth out of him. He then broke and started telling her how his grandma fell from the stairs and ended up in the hospital. How her bones were fragile and how she was found to have other health problems she wasn't reporting, like bleeding from her uterus and having migraines a lot. It seems like she won't be surviving and has to spend her last days in a hospital. Amy told Ian that it would be okay and that he shouldn't worry because she's there for him.

* * *

*2 Years Later*

Amy rubbed the small baby bump on her stomach lightly as she rode in a long black car, more specifically a limousine. Ian squeezy her hand a bit tight as he was nervous about arriving. He wasn't sure if he was going to scream, shout or sob. He couldn't control his emotions right now because everything was racing through his head. Amy felt the stress and slowly stroked Ian's hand gently as his tenseness went away. In front of them were Ian's parents, the mom was smiling a bit while crying onto her handkerchief, because yes, young love is beautiful.

Like my grandma once said, _"Unfortunately, we all have ridden in a limousine."_

* * *

 **M: Motivated**

Footsteps could be heard through the hallway as it was dead silent like it should be in the middle of the night. Ian was about o go back to bed as he saw the light on in the study. The baby was knocked out so she wasn't a problem. Ian quietly walked over to the study to see an exhausted Amy with stacks of paper on a desk. A desk lamp was on and Amy had on red glasses that reflected the words written on the papers. Amy read on without noticing anything suspicious, she kept on until she felt her shoulders being massaged by strong hands. She used her right arm to turn off the lamp and her left to take off her glasses. She slowly turned around to see Ian standing behind her. "Amy, how long have you been in here for?" Ian asked concernedly. Amy replied with a strained voice, "Only since 9:00 pm." Ian glanced at the clock on the beige wall, which read 2:00 am. Ian took Amy by the hand and placed her on the bed. Before Ian went back to sleep he said, "You sleep. I'll make tea in the morning." The night passed by without a hitch and soon enough it was morning. Ian woke up with an empty space next to him and the sun's ray barely peeking from outside of his curtains. He got the small, sleeping baby girl from her cradle and walked downstairs with her into the foyer where he saw Amy trying to not be caught working there. It wasn't a great place to hide because it was the only place with the light on and the typing could be heard throughout the silenced hallway. The baby was now stirring in her sleep, resulting in Ian giving her a small session of rocking to which she responded by staying still and sleeping. Ian placed her into the high chair as he made tea for his wife.

* * *

 **Y: Young**

Angel sat on a bench and reminisced about when her dad first went on a date with her mom.

"Hey, Ian! Why don't you go on a double date with me and Sinead? Why don't you bring Amy as your date." Jonah said while he and Ian were walking home one afternoon.

Ian slightly shook his head, "I don't think I have the guts." He admitted shyly.

Jonah just chuckled and said "I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it. See ya' then!"

During the night Ian thought about Jonah's offer, it was still on the table so why didn't he take it? Ian thought of himself in a negative way. He believed that he was a wimp for not acting like a 'man.' He texted Ian at 10:00 and agreed to do it. Jonah told him to tell Amy, and that he was sure that she would agree to go.

Ian phoned Amy and of course, she said yes. That date went smoothly and after that, they kept going on dates until they were out of high school and college. One night Ian proposed to Amy and she said yes. The wedding was a nice one, Cara caught the bouquet of flowers, but she didn't keep them. Since Amy was her best friend, she put some in her hair as a decoration. The women laughed and laughed about it for years. The cake was nice and the families were nice and cooperative. Years ago, Amy was pregnant with a baby girl they named, Angel. They truly believed that she was one. She was supposed to be stillborn as soon as she came out of Amy's stomach put was alive and moved around a bit to show. Years went by and more babies were born, then grandbabies who were just the sweetest.

Angel stood up at the coffin knowing it was time to leave since the ceremony was almost over. The day the news delivered that both her parents died in a car crash, her eyes could not stay dry. They had lived a good life and so know it was time for it to continue in heaven. _All good things must come to an end._

Angel dropped a white rose with a yellow painted 'halo' ring around it and watched as her parents were closed into a big black box and hauled outside, dropped into a large hole, and buried.

Angel was paralyzed until she felt a tight gripping on her should, she saw that it was her husband, they then left with their sons and daughters with all 5 family members shedding at least one tear as they walked out.

* * *

Congratulations, Hptriviachamp for winning this month's contest! The story is going out today because I'm sick and cannot bring myself to type anymore this month. This story came out better than I expected. This was quick little drabble that was my first Amian. I think I think this was pretty good. The ending was kind of happy right, at least they died together. I was thinking about making Ian mourn the loss of Amy but couldn't bring myself too. Once a good couple, always a good couple.

See ya' later!


	2. Pompeii

Teardrops rolled down Ian's face as the sight of the woman he loves' grave was illuminating the nights with fairy lights right in front of him. Wouldn't you cry is who you loved, died.  
"Come on Ian. The graveyards about to close." Cara said tenderly eying Amy's grave with soft eyes and a tear too fell down her face. Ian sighed and his breath was emitted into the cold air. The snow started to fall as keys could be heard jingling in the background. Ian felt a warm hand on Ian's shoulder. And someone whispered into his ear. "Tonights a blue moon. Strange things can and will happen. Tonight I'll let you stay later." The lady who whispered into Ian frostbitten ears tossed him the keys. Ian said softly, "God bless you Linda." and continued looking down at the grave.

I was left to my own devices Many days fell away with nothing to show

As Ian turned around he could only see the silhouette of Linda as she walked away in the cold. Tears trickling down Ian's cheek soon steadied into a waterfall tears ricocheting off of Ian's cheek.  
Ian shut his eyes and thought about Amy's warm smiles that made his insides turn to mush and turned his insides into a mushy feeling that was now, unfortunately, cured.  
Amy was a brave was a brave one and yet a soft and caring one.  
She comforted everyone but now, she could never come back to comfort anyone.

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above

Ian fell down on his knee's and looked at the moon with a grave face (Pun intended.) The moon illuminated the midnight sky with an irresistible glow. Fireflies crowded the small gravestone as if they were making their own little funeral. Ian flashed a weak smile at the fireflies. He looked closer at their angel-like wings and became slightly curious. The Fireflies seemed as if they were being multiplied by an unknown force.

But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before?  
How am I going to be an optimist about this?  
How am I going to be an optimist about this?

The little fireflies circled the grave making a perfect circle as if they were trying to open a portal to the spirit world. The circle started to glow and formed a halo. From the ground, a body figure was emitted. It was the girl whose smile was brighter than the sun. Her hair started to glow and she turned into her normal form, Amy. She hugged Ian and cried into his chest as he held her not knowing what to do.

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices In your pose as the dust settled around us T

hen she glowed and disappeared just as he was about to her his feelings. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to a man who said that he would guide him to his house.  
Ian nodded his head and looked into the man's eyes. The man talked to Ian about life and assured him that everything would be fine.

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above

The man kept smiling at Ian no matter what came out of Ian's mouth. Ian admitted that he was going through depression because of the loss of his lover. But the man just smiled and told him that everything was fine.

But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before?  
How am I going to be an optimist about this?  
How am I going to be an optimist about this?

When the man patted Ian on the head and assured him that Ian would be fine, Ian felt a wave or relaxations and calmness drown his once depressed body. Ian felt so calm that he wasn't aware that he and the man were flying home. The two arrived at Ian's window. It was wide open with Ian's white curtains flying in the blowing wind of the night. Ian jumped through the window and sat on his.

Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?  
Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?

Ian walked to his window and waved to the foggified air, as it cleared he just stared at the sky's empty nothingness.

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love (Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)  
Tears rolled down his pale face. The salt stung but he didn't show it.  
Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above (Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)

He could see the sky smiling back at him with those bright stars.  
The next day Cara knocked at Ian's day and said "There was a man floating next to you, and he looked like this.

But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?  
Cara held up a picture of God. Ian denied and closed the door. And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before?  
He smiled upwards like someone was above, which 'He' was.

How am I going to be an optimist about this?  
How am I going to be an optimist about this?

Ian took a deep breath and went through the back door.  
If you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?  
He placed a lilac over Amy's grave. It was her favorite flower.


End file.
